thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Tirek
Lord Tirek is a Centaur from the outlands of the planet Equestria. When he escaped his imprisonment in Tartarus he became a massive threat the council and the entirety of The Creature World. He also causes major devastation to The Creature Channel during his mini-series. Physical Description Lord Tirek is a Centaur meaning he has the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body of a hooved animal. Tirek's upper body is similar to an ape with black fur and a red face and arms. His eyes are completely black with two yellow dots for pupils. On his head, there are two bull-like horns that get bigger and more curved as he gets stronger. He has a nose ring and a long white beard. In his strongest form, he grows a white mohawk in between his horns. He wears a metal necklace and cuffs on his wrists that break when he grows to his final form. Tirek's lower body appears to that of a large dark grey bull with a long white tail. The ends of each leg are white bone hooves. As Tirek grows stronger and larger, the colors of his skin and coat grow more vibrant. Background Lord Tirek hails from the outlands of Equestria, specifically a land of Centaurs and Gargoyles. Tirek was the prince of the lands under his father King Vorak and his mother Queen Haydon. He would often, against his father's wishes, travel to a hermit and fellow Centaur Sendak the Elder. Scorpan, his younger brother, would travel with him attempting to keep Tirek from going and joining the side of evil. Sendak was power-hungry and was kicked out of the kingdom because of it. He acts as a mentor to Tirek and shows him the ways of Magic Assimilation. He even managed to capture an Equestrian Unicorn in order to drain its magic. Tirek becomes interested and sneaks out of the kingdom again at night and walks back Sendak the Elder's lair. While Sendak is asleep, Tirek attempts to absorb the Unicorn's magic but he fails, waking Sendak and causing a massive explosion. The explosion traps Sendak and frees the Unicorn. In a panic, Tirek runs away back to his kingdom. The explosion also catches the attention of the kingdom. The next morning King Vorak is furious he orders for Sendak to be confined in mines forever and a party to escort the Unicorn to Equestria and reason with Princess Celestia. Vorak also punishes Tirek for his involvement, confining him to his chamber until he gets back from Equestria. Afterward, Tirek vows that he will one day overpower his father, take over the kingdom, and travel to Equestria himself to become an "indomitable force." A few years later Tirek did rise up against his parents, staging their deaths and taking over the kingdom. His first act as the newly appointed Lord Tirek was to travel to and invade Equestria. When they refused to do so, Tirek decided traveled to Equestria alone. However, his brother Scorpan trecked along as well wanting to help Tirek, unknowing Tireks full intentions. When they got to Equestria, Tirek and Scorpan stayed on the outskirts of the country, hiding in the shadows, stealing magic from anypony that they come across. Tirek slowly grew stronger which arose questions from Scorpan. Tirek has been able to steal magic from ponies in secret from his brother. Scorpan finally had enough of the secrets and snuck off inland meeting some ponies and eventually Celestia and Luna. Scorpan learned to appreciate the ponies, and after learning what Tirek has been doing he tried to reason with Tirek. Asking Tirek to stop and return to their homeland. Tirek refused and was sent to Tartarus for his crimes against Equestria. Scorpan returned to their homeland to rule over them while Tirek grew angrier and vowed revenged. After distracting the Cerberus watching him, Tirek escaped his imprisonment. He made attempted to make his way back to Equestria but traveled to The Creature World instead. Appearance on the Show The Lord Tirek Two-Parter Lord Tirek makes his first appearance in the season five finally of The Creature Council Chronicles. In it, he escapes from Tartarus and begins to steal magic from the residents of The Creature World. The Creature Council were unable to defeat him in the first half and too had their magic taken. Tirek actually kills Chris when taking his magic leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. Battle Through Time Lord Tirek appears in the second movie of The Creature Council Chronicles. He is seen as a gigantic powerful monster having completely consumed all of the magic in The Creature World. The Creature Council travels to a dystopian future that has been destroyed by a supercharged Lord Tirek. They are unable to defeat him and must wait until the universe collapses in order for him to die. Appearance on the Channel When Tokai returns The Creature Channel to its normal state during The Grey Spell Miniseries, the magic burst made its way down to Tartarus allowing Tirek to sense it. Tirek begins to make plans to escape and track down Tokai. Powers and Abilities Lord Tirek is mostly known for his ability to steal other creature's magic. Development Category:Characters Category:The Creature Council Category:The Creature Channel Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Centaurs Category:My Little Pony Category:Royalty